


mornings after

by chalksgold



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalksgold/pseuds/chalksgold
Summary: both cyrano and roxane seem too large for life, yet when they all retire for the night christian sees something so profoundly human, something so vulnerable about these two almost-celestial beings.aka what christian sees first thing in the morning
Relationships: Cyrano de Bergerac/Christian de Neuvillette/Roxane
Kudos: 13





	mornings after

perhaps you could learn a few things about a person with the way they sleep: christian himself is a bit of a cliché. he rises early and retires early, a habit instilled by war. he's quiet, not even a murmur. he sleeps like a log, unchanging and steady. the morning sun filters through thick curtains to wake christian every day, enough for christian to have little glimpses of how his partners rest.

both cyrano and roxane seem too large for life, yet when they all retire for the night christian sees something so profoundly human, something so vulnerable about these two almost-celestial beings.

cyrano is a quiet sleeper, a souvenir from arras. he looks younger asleep, weight lifted from his broad shoulders. he's easy to wake, hard to get to rest. most of the time, he'd be up before the sun rises. christian worries about the darkness under his eyes but cyrano shrugs it off like insults thrown his way. 

roxane snores. she's loud and she's jittery in sleep, she fumbles with the duvet and she turns in bed. she'll press into the tightest spaces and steal the sheets (although, both him and cyrano do not mind). roxane is as much as a firecracker asleep as she is awake. the morning light does not stir her, and more than often it takes ragueneau's cakes to convince her to come to breakfast. 

sometimes roxane and cyrano wake each other up, sometimes christian sleeps in the middle of the bed so both could rest, sometimes christian wonders what he did to get this lucky. he has both the sun and moon in his arms in the form of these two people. christian does not have the words or enough wit for poetry yet it feels like he has created universes worth of it whenever he runs fingers through roxane's hair or indulges cyrano's gascon tendencies. 

"we have no need for more poetry," cyrano murmurs to him one night, half-asleep and bleary-eyed, "roxane and i have agreed that we have a surplus between us three."

roxane hums in agreement, her head pressed against christian's chest. "you are enough even if you think not," she whispers.

(christian, sweet christian, their unhelpful editor. who says he'll stick to his numbers and his ledgers instead of relying on his words. who is gentle and soft amidst the war. what christian forgets is that his words are pure and true, and his temperance sweet. 

not to say that roxane and cyrano's words lack purity and truth, but perhaps they languish too much in the romantic and not much in the real. christian does not mind even if his cyrano is hot-headed and his roxane impulsive, for it only takes a few honest words to make cyrano unhand his sword and roxane to disarm her tongue.)

christian is very much content with that in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* i wrote myself a lil fluff fic bc i was feeling sad so :D i love these three so much sometimes it hurts


End file.
